


Rug Burn

by BerniceAmbler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, M/M, Nori knows what's up, fail description of injury, implied naughtiness on a rug, overprotective!Dori, tense situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerniceAmbler/pseuds/BerniceAmbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of a bad rash on Ori's back had Dori fretting and wanting to know the cause. But with the real cause being too many intimate encounters with Fili, Ori could only hope their secret could hold on a little longer. Too bad  his older brother could coax just about anything out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit kink meme prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9253141#t9253141
> 
> My first meme fill! :) I hope this is close to what the OP wanted.

It was the Company's fifth day since they left Rivendell, traveling farther on with the Misty Mountains looming in the distance. Many were actually disheartened to leave, as their stay had been rather comfortable despite their hosts being elves. It was a cool, lightly breezy evening when they made their next camp, this time next to an idle river where most of the company stopped to bathe before supper.

Ori, Dori, and Nori were among the first to make it inside the river. The water was cold but soothed stiff muscles and aches. 

Ori sighed in content, staying near the bank this time so he could crouch with his head just above the water. It seemed like ages ago that he'd had a proper bath. Combing one hand through his unkempt hair, he pulled two of his braids out and sunk below the surface, rubbing the strands between both hands as best he could before he heard a faint 'plop'.

"There's the soap, Ori. You won't be getting anything clean without it," Dori said. He was a few feet away and had his own bar, scrubbing away at his torso and arms, and Nori beside him working to comb out his tangled long hair as well. Ori reached for the soap and began washing up, but he soon froze once the bar made it around his shoulder towards his back.

His eyes flashed with horror, a hand lightly grazing some of the inflamed, red skin that still resided there. He had completely forgotten about his back in the prospect of finally being able to bathe. His mind wandered to Fili, who he saw a bit away from him and his brothers, swimming and playing some sort of game with Kili under the watchful eye of Thorin. At the sight of the blonds' naked upper half he blushed a light crimson, bashfully averting his gaze as he thought back to Rivendell and all those nights spent lying on a large, intricate elvish rug, blissful underneath a heaving, but equally happy, Fili. The rug had unfortunately not been too kind to Ori during their lovemaking, and the red marks were the result. He tried his best to not look too nervous or suspicious, but as he moved about trying to rub at his legs with the soap, he could not help having to lift himself out of the water a couple of times, his back hopefully not overly exposed. 

Later that evening, dinner had already been served and the fire blazed brightly as the Company tried to settle themselves down with light conversation or music. Dori however sought out his youngest brother, something clearly on his mind. 

"Ori, I noticed something today while we were bathing. Do you not know about the rash that's on your back? It looks terrible. I think we should let Oin check it out, hm?" The eldest brother placed a very worried, but comforting hand upon Ori's shoulder, attempting to steer him in the direction of Oin.  
Ori tried not to flinch as he resisted. "Oh no! It's..it's nothing to worry about I.." he said in protest, but it was no use as Dori was very strong and had him by the arm in front of Oin in a matter of seconds. 

The inspection was extremely awkward for Ori, especially since it wasn't exactly done in private as Oin's looking glass travelled up and down his back. Some of the injury had begun to scab over in places, and the skin along his scapula began leaking. Dori immediately began to fuss.

"Could it have been something we have eaten on our journey? Perhaps he was allergic to the food in Rivendell..." Dori suggested, scowling as he looked to the grey-haired dwarf for advice. 

But Oin shook his head slightly. "It does not appear to be a food rash. Has the boy been vomiting or having difficulties in the lungs?"

Dori's eyes wandered over Ori's slightly flushed, nervous face, demanding an answer. "Well, lad?"

"N-no I've been fine, brother, Master Oin.." he squeaked out, his knees becoming weak as he so desperately wanting to pull his cardigan down again.

Meanwhile, a group of dwarves were only vaguely watching the scene. Nori kept his eyes trained on Ori's shifting, uncomfortable form, finding it amusing that he had figured it out faster than his older brother did. To the thief it was hard to really miss, as he'd seen multiple times the way Ori seemed to sidle up to Fili whenever they stopped for meals, never missed the way Fili's pony seemed to slow whenever Ori was falling behind, and he definitely did not miss the crunching of branches and leaves in the middle of the night when Ori woke up to join Fili on his watch shift. The marks he presumed could only mean a step up in their relationship, and it didn't take a wise person to put the strings together at the cause.

He knew Dori would be furious if the two younglings were found out, so he had simply kept his mouth shut. He had to hand it to Ori, though, the lad could be quite daring for one so nervous and inexperienced. Puffing on his pipe as he listening to an argument slowly commence, he glanced idly at Fili, who knew immediately what was happening but tried to keep himself from smirking. The Durin prince obviously was not ashamed of what had occurred, and he dare hoped that Ori wasn't either. 

"If it is not a food allergy, Ori, then what has happened to you?" Dori's voice sounded in slight panic.

"Nothing! It is probably from all the rough places we've been sleeping. The ground is not exactly soft!"

Dori looked skeptical and growled, his eye twitching. "Don't you lie to me, boy!" The fierce demand made Ori cower for a moment, and he found no choice but to give up, having nowhere to escape.

"Alright!" Ori huffed, finally building up the nerve to yank his shirt down and away from Oin. He turned to face the frowning dwarf. "It's a friction burn. I...I got it while in Rivendell after Fili and I..."

Dori's gaze darted suspiciously to Fili, whose face only seemed to grow into more of a grin. Others in the company started to become more interested in the conversation, shifting their gazes between Ori and Fili expectantly, some with amused looks, some (like Thorin's) with more serious expressions.

Ori swallowed hard before continuing, keeping his gaze locked to the ground. "...after Fili and I became very... _intimate_ ," he nearly whispered, practically begging to just melt into the ground that instant. 

"You..." Dori looked murderous, horrified, and speechless all at once. An array of whistling and chuckling sounded around the fire at this all but expected confession, with a couple members even giving congratulatory pats on Fili's back, only angering Dori more. "Is this...is this true, Master Fili?" he nearly shouted at the younger.

Fili, now on his feet, had about the biggest smug look on his face as he stared straight back at the grey-haired dwarf. It was indeed a rather daring move to make, considering the reputation of Dori's immense strength, who probably had the ability to break enough bones to be bed-ridden for months. 

"It is true, Master Dori," Fili finally spoke, inclining his head in a sign of respect as he tried not to smile again. "We had been engaging in such actions in Rivendell more than once." He wanted to also point out just how lovely and exceptional those encounters were, but he knew he should not push his luck and dropped his gaze to Ori's bashful eyes, a kind smile now replacing his smugness.

"So have you been courting this whole time without me knowing about it, Ori?" the grey-haired dwarf turned to Ori again, His arms crossed and voice still beyond the level of calm and civil.

"Erm well, y-yes we..." Ori stuttered.

"And what if he is?" Fili asked rebelliously before the other could finish. He took steps closer to the two brothers. "I've done nothing wrong, and neither has Ori," he replied simply, his stance becoming braver and more challenging. 

Ori stood helplessly between the two, fearing the worst. Dori and Fili continued to glare at one another, a long, tense pause now sweeping the camp. Instruments were put down and chat and good humor was forgotten about as the outcome of the "match" hung in the air. It was agonizing, the rigorous, silent battle being waged. Dori's fists were clenched tight at his sides, as if ready to strangle.

Nori shifted and sprung to his feet, knowing full well what might happen if the confrontation did not end. Even Thorin had finally moved to stand up, awaiting to grab for his nephew out of the way if need be. "Dori, come now. The lad's old enough!" Nori tried to reason, but a flash of rage being directed his way now had him stopping short, biting his tongue. "No, you will not get in the middle of this, brother! This is between me and Master Fili he-."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Nori insisted, now grabbing a hold of Dori's arm in an attempt to steer him away. Poor Ori, thoroughly embarrassed at the whole situation getting out of hand, found that opportunity to make a dash for it somewhere in the trees, deaf to the cries of his name that followed. 

He did not return for two whole hours after everyone had long settled back down again. He pointedly ignored everyone who glanced his way, including Fili, and went straight for his bedroll.

The night wore on as gradually the amount of dwarves awake lessened and Gloin had been assigned for first watch. Fili, who had been hurt and rather worried during Ori's disappearance , still sat awake focused on the soft glow of the dying fire. Tonight's events had his mind spinning and he wondered if his growing relationship with the scribe would be changed for the worse from that point on. With a shake of his blond head, he cursed at his unsure feelings, unaware of another dwarf also awake close by.

"...couldn't you have at least been more careful with him?" Dori scoffed as he approached Fili and tossed him a spare blanket. His ever present glare of disapproval slackened slightly.

Fili's mouth dropped open at the sudden, accusing outburst, but Dori looked like he no longer wanted to throttle him, so he politely shifted to make room for the larger dwarf by the fire. Fili then frowned, still bothered by something.

"Ori never mentioned..." the blond began. If Ori had been uncomfortable or hurt during their times spent together, Fili had no idea.

"Aha! See, you don't know a thing about that lad yet, do you?" It takes force to get him to speak up about things like that..." Dori huffed and looked away, grumbling under his breath at the ignorance of youth before he finally let out a soft sigh. His eyes lingered across the camp where Ori was deep into sleep, arms tucked in under his head as he curled into the blankets. Dori couldn't help but smile.

"He really is a gentle lad," he continued, and Fili followed the path of vision. His heart softened at the peaceful sight of his companion, lifting his spirits. 

"Don't you start feeling guilty either," Dori scolded, nudging Fili to get his attention again. "I will have none of that and it would just upset the lad. Tomorrow you will help Ori bandage that wound and own up to what you did. And if I ever find out about that happening again you won't hear the end of it!" 

The serious threat made Fili shiver, but his mouth lifted up in a characteristic grin at the words. For in his own overly protective, fussy way, Dori had forgiven the whole ordeal, if not somewhat approving. 

"Of course, Master Dori," Fili replied as the other finally stood up, bid him a polite goodnight, and retreated to his bedroll. Full approval could be days or even months away, but right now it was just enough.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crafted in celebration of the end of yet another university semester! =]

The morning sun just over the horizon met the company with a piercing reminder of yet another long trek for the day. A little after dawn, Fili began to stir, blinking sleep from his eyes while trying to shake the numbness from his arm he slept on in the night. Leaning up, his eyes adjusted to the dim start of morning as he could barely make out Ori's outline on the other side of the camp. Nevertheless, he carefully arose and crept towards the scribe, doing his best to tread lightly.  
Soon enough the older dwarf crouched down on one knee and leaned over the sleeping dwarf, lightly shaking a curled up form who was apparently mumbling in his sleep. "Ori, are you awake?" He did not have to wait long for an answer, although silently Fili wished Ori could have stayed in that peaceful sleeping position for just a few seconds more (for he looked so incredibly adorable and soft). 

"Hmm? FIli what're you...?" Ori murmured as his eyes fluttered at the disturbance.

"Come with me, Ori. I want to bandage your wounds," the blond insisted in a whisper, nudging on Ori to get him moving.

Ori opened his eyes, squinting from the first rays of the sun through the trees and wondering for a moment what he meant. Then he remembered: Master Oin had not yet used any of his ointment or bandages to sooth the rash the previous night. The scribe ran off too soon and returned too late out of that rather embarrassing confrontation. True, it had not been bothering him that much since they left Rivendell, but today it did feel sore. He wondered if he still bled but shook his head from the thought. 'It's not necessary, Master Fili..' was what Ori wanted to tell him, but meeting Fili's determined gaze, he thought better of it.

"Where shall we go?" he then asked quietly, glancing around the camp at the sleeping, snoring dwarves and hoping it was only Fili and himself awake. Fili didn't answer as he took his hand and pulled him up. Ori followed FIli into a small patch of woods some distance away, yawning from the sweet morning air.

\---

"Are you...sure you know how to do this?" Ori asked uncertainly, tossing his shirt over his head and aside, his muscles stretching in relief from the uncomfortable position they'd been in during rest.

Fili scowled silently as he unrolled the bandages he'd brought. "Of course I do!" he shot back. Burns were a common ailment among the dwarves, and he had learned from Balin long ago how to at least do first aid in emergencies. But even so, with Ori's wound, especially one that he had in part caused, it had to be done in the most precise way. Reaching inside the small bag he brought with him, he extracted lavender oil and elder flower, readying to apply.

Ori jumped some at the contact of the oil on his skin. He tried not to shiver as the substance caused a cold yet unpleasant sensation while being rubbed into the various patches of burns. He soon relaxed under Fili's touch until fingers pulled away and reached for the bandages. A silence covered the two as Fili began placing the elder leaves on a particularly bloody spot in the middle of Ori's back and making him arch away. 

"Almost done with the leaves, sorry about that..." FIli's voice trailed and was low and heavy, as if trying to hide his distain and anger for something he had ultimately helped create. He hated feeling like that, feeling like his reckless actions would never be redeemed.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, he focused on properly lining up the bandages so they would not wrinkle up and began wrapping, starting with the shoulder blade where the burn had been leaking the most the previous night (and where he applied the most amount of oil). Ori assisted by holding down one end of the cloth. "You really didn't have to do this," he said.

"I did this to you, Ori," Fili quickly retorted, tying the knot a little too harshly and eliciting a noise of pain from the other, but Ori could barely believe what he heard.

"Is that what this is about? You think you owe me something, don't you?" The lack of response was a good enough answer, and for a moment anger surged through the scribe. Fili could not find the right words to explain his feelings. In a way he did feel like he owed Ori. He wanted to tell him that it was purely out of his love for Ori, his care and protectiveness of the young dwarf. But he did not want to lie, not to Ori.

"Is it so wrong?" FIli wondered aloud, cutting off another piece of bandage to begin wrapping the main part of the burn.

Ori blinked. "Of course not, but..Fili.." his voice rose, shaking because he had so much to say at once. "I was a part of those moments just as much as you. You cannot put all the blame on yourself. We didn't know!"

Another long sigh came from behind him. "I know..." Fili resigned, feeling foolish. The atmosphere grew tense as he fumbled with the wrapping, having to start over a couple of times before he set up a steady pace again.

"I'm sorry, Ori." Fili admitted as he worked, breaking Ori out of his jumbled, tired thoughts. The scribe frowned and shifted a little sideways in an attempt to look at Fili incredulously. 

"Sorry? For what?"

Fili sighed, pausing to think over if he should really bring up the incident that had caused Ori to run off in distress. "If I embarrassed you last night."

A small huff and a giggle met Fili's ears as Ori shook his head. "It was going to get out sooner or later," he reminded. "I thought it was very brave of you, standing up to my brother like that." The tone of Ori's voice suddenly changed and made Fili pause in his work, listening carefully. Ori had always been the more timid of the brothers, and no matter how much he hated it, Ori always ended up admitting his weariness and alarm when it came to his older brother. 

"I wish I had that kind of courage," the scribe finished, but before he could say or do anything else Fili leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Ori's shoulder at the base of his neck, right over the bandage. He let it linger for a few minutes. As Ori began to tense up at the contact, an ungloved hand glided up his left arm, creating an intended soothing effect that Ori was never quite as used to with Fili. His shoulders slumped finally.

"None of that," Fili warned, "Do you know how frightened I was when I did that? Nearly wet myself!" They both shared a laugh and the atmosphere immediately lightened as the prince resumed wrapping Ori's lower back, the cloth stopping just above his navel.

"Finished!" the blond announced. He then worked to pack all the ingredients and extra cloth back in his bag while Ori fitted his clothes back on, slower than usual to mind the bandage. As they both stood, Ori finally turned around to face Fili, bearing a wide, gleeful smile that made Fili's stomach drop.

"Thank you," he said, coming in closer. FIli smiled and reached around Ori's red hair to pull his forehead closer. The light contact between skin was so simple and ordinary, yet so comforting.

\---

Upon returning they discovered a few more of the company awake, most notably Oin as he sat up grumbling about having to shove a sleeping Bifur away from him. 'Axe nearly took my eye out!' Fili heard him complain. Ori broke away from his side and approached the old dwarf, at first unsure of what to say. "Master Oin, please accept my apologies for last night," Ori began, wringing his hands together in his usual nervous way.

"Eh?" Confused for a moment, Oin looked up at the young dwarf sleepily before pulling his ear trumpet out to hear. "Ah yes. You two put on that little display last night.." he said in a neutral tone, coughing from the morning air. The comment nevertheless made Ori blush, but he pushed himself again to stand ground and waited for Oin to continue. 

The healer yawned widely before reaching in a side pocket in his jacket. He brought forth a round jar of white, creamy paste and tossed it upward so suddenly Ori almost fumbled and didn't catch. 

"That's a burn paste I've been making for years. It'll serve its purpose for a time until fully healed. Put it on once a day," Oin explained. His eyes then traveled to Fili. "Don't you go laying with him until then, got it?"

Ori was now a lovely shade of scarlet, moving away from Fili as quickly as he could. The prince grinned as he knelt to shake his brother awake for the day's walk. Nothing soiled his mood the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I wanted this to be a fluffy chapter but it all just ended up turning angsty and dramatic again. Ugh, sorry about that. At least I threw in some humor in the end. 
> 
> And yes, Oin was in the epilogue because reasons. XD

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me WEEKS to finish due to university and a bit of writer's block here and there, but I'm so glad I stuck with it and persevered~
> 
> I had WAY too much fun writing Dori in this. He's such a kind bro despite his fussing!


End file.
